The Time Machine
by Jexy
Summary: H.G. talked Myka into going back to the warehouse. What happens after Claudia fixes the time machine and Myka uses it to go back and see H.G. in her time of glory?
1. Chapter 1

After Helena talked me into going back to the warehouse, I started to think about her more and more during the night or anytime we weren't on a case. For months I've been having dreams about us and our past. I missed her more than anything. Sadly, I couldn't tell anyone about all of this. The Regents would make me leave because they would think I would risk my team's lives not thinking fully at the current task.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what went wrong and if she ever did care about us. I want to think she did care…or at least cared about me. "Uhhhggg!" I rubbed my face with my hands and turned on my side. My eyes fell on the book I had been reading; _The Time Machine_ by H.G. Wells. I let my hand rest on the book and let my thumb rub the old, leather binding. "You had a good heart and are a good person. You just had everything ripped from you."

"Myka," I jumped when I heard Claudia's voice on the other side of my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I sat up as she closed the door behind her. "Everything okay?" She just watched me as she came to sit on my bed.

"I'm not the one who we should be concerned about. You're the one who's been…off. Myka what's wrong? There's something that's been eating away at you since you came back. What is it?" I didn't say a word; my hand just twitched as it stayed on the book. "You miss her don't you?"

"I do." My voice cracked as a lump formed in my throat. "I know she tried to kill us all but…"

"You still love her." Claudia finished my sentence and I just took the book in my hands. "Claudia sighed and groaned. "I should leave right now. I really should leave right now." I looked up with confusion.

"What?" I leaned forward. "What do you know?" Claudia let her head lean on her shoulder as she looked at me. There was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and a devilish smile on her face.

"I fixed it." I tilted my head to the side. What was she talking about? "H.G.'s time machine; I fixed it." Shock, fear, anxiety, and happiness were just a few of the emotions that cascaded through me at that moment. "And I made it more precise to the day and time."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you want to see her again. And see her before she became emotionally unstable. You want to see the H.G. Wells when she wrote her books. Don't lie to me Myka. I know you want to." Damn kid. She's right though. I have always wanted to see H.G. in her time of glory. "Now come on, while everyone's asleep we can go down to the warehouse and you can see her again."

"This is a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. You know that right?" In my mind I was already half way to the warehouse.

"Love makes us do stupid things."

XXX

It didn't take us long to arrive at the warehouse and I knew my way directly to the H.G. Wells section. Before I knew H.G., I spend a lot of time in this area and even more after I met H.G. She brought me down here a few times to tell me about each item we had stored among these shelves. "How did you fix it?" Claudia and I pulled away the tarps that covered the machine.

"I got bored and wanted something to tinker with. Trust me; it was hard getting parts that worked with the parts from the 1800's. But I think I've got it working." I chuckled and threw the last tarp to the floor. "So, you want to go back to the 1800's in London?"

"Yes." Excitement and fear consumed me as I sat in the chair and put the head piece on. I watched as Claudia set the machine.

"Good luck. You have 23 hours and 19 minutes to find her." I gave her a nod and smile as she pulled down the large lever. I closed my eyes as the platform started to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's my warning: this chapter will make you feel awkward if you don't like penis. This will be the ONLY and I mean ONLY time there will be this kind of sex in a lesbian fic. Let's not even go into how awkward I felt being gay writing this chapter. I PROMISE I will make up for it later. So please don't leave the fic. Okay, here we go...and yes the chapters will get longer as we go on.

**Chapter 2**

When I came to, I looked around and saw that I was in an old Victorian styled home. "It worked…" I stood from the desk I was at and looked around the library. The shelves were stacked with rows and rows of books.

"Oh, you're still awake." I turned and saw her. Helena. She stood there in a white, ruffled nightgown. Her hair was down and pulled over her left shoulder. She looked gorgeous. "Are you okay?" She walked towards me and laid her hands on my chest. When I looked down to them, I realized I was in PJs. I glanced into the mirror that was across the room and panicked when I realized I was in a man's body. "My love, are you alright?" One of her hands slid up and rested on the back of my neck. Helena's slender fingers toyed with the hair that rested on my neck.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." Inwardly, I cringed at the sound of my voice. It was rough and manly. "Did I wake you?"

"No dear. I simply got up to get water and noticed the light. Come now, let's get to bed." I swallowed hard. I was her husband and it was night time. I followed Helena into their bedroom and went to lie on the bed. I didn't make it far before she spun me around and kissed me hard. Helena walked us towards the bed as she unbuttoned my top and soon slid it down my arms.

I couldn't think. My body, or rather this body, just acted. My hands ran over her curves and down her thighs. Soon, the nightgown was on the floor and she was naked in front of me. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw her stand there. "You're beautiful…" A small grin crossed her lips as she pushed me down on the bed.

"Why thank you dear. I'm ovulating and you know how much we want a child. So let's make this night count shall we?" She kissed me hard once again. Minutes later, my pants and underwear were off and Helena wasted no time. She pushed me back on the bed and eased herself down on this body's penis. Helena moaned as she started to thrust herself up and down. My hands ran over her curves and started to massage her breasts. Her nipples were hard and wanting attention. I couldn't take it anymore; I flipped us over and started to thrust myself in and out of her. Helena ran her nails down my back as she edged closer and closer to her explosive orgasm. "Yes! Yes!" She moaned and we exploded at the same time. "Yeeesssss!"

I kissed down her neck and nibbled; leaving little marks along my path. "I love you Helena." She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you too my love." She sighed, "What's gotten into you tonight? You're normally not this passionate." I stopped kissing down her toned stomach.

"I just want to please you." I kissed back to her breasts and took a hard nipple into my mouth to suck gently. Helena closed her eyes and took one of my hands in hers. I was surprised when she led it between her legs.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you tonight but…" She led my fingers between her folds. "But if you'd like, you may…oh!" She moaned as she felt two of my fingers slide inside her core. "Oh my…" I started to pump in and out of her slowly to build her up. I'd gradually speed up and as she was about to peek I'd slow down again. I knew that if you build yourself up a few times when you do finally orgasm, you explode. This was probably the only night I'd ever be able to make love to the woman I love so I best make the most of it. She came screaming my…well her husband's name.

The next morning I woke and she was getting dressed. "Hello my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. And you?" I watched as she buttoned her shirt.

"Very well. You wore me out last night. I believe you made me explode three or four times." I smiled. I made love to Helena last night. Well…me as her husband. "I've never been this sore the morning after."

"Well I'm glad I pleaded my wife." I stood and encircled her from behind. I placed gentle kisses on her neck and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

"I need to get to work. I'll see you tonight." She turned in my arms and wrapped hers around my neck. "And I believe we're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

To make up for the awkward last chapter, here's some funniness.

Chapter 3

My eyes opened and I shot up. I was back at the warehouse and Claudia looked up at me. "She pregnant!"

"What?" She put her book down and stepped onto the platform.

"I got Helena pregnant!" I wasn't sure if I was going to puke or faint. "We had…"

"P-pregnant? As in baby in nine months back then? As in, you're kinda sorta Christina's dad?" My eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God I'm…." I took the head piece off and just covered my face in my hands. "I'm going to be sick…"

"Why? You got to make love to the woman you've loved since you were a child."

"Because I was a dude when I did. That is NOT how I wanted to have sex with her! Oh my God I'm the reason….Oh my God." I continued to freak out for another ten minutes before I heard Pete and Artie talking. I composed myself before they turned the corner and saw us.

"What the hell are you two doing in the H.G. Wells section?" Luckily I had stepped off the platform by the time they saw us. I was just leaning against the control panel. When I didn't answer, Artie's mood lightened. "Myka…"

"It's fine Artie. I know I shouldn't be down here…it's just…"

"You miss her." Pete must have been getting quite a few vibes from me. Luckily, he knew how to keep a secret. I'm sure he'd confront me about them later.

"Yeah, I do." I looked at my watch. "Hey, it's nearly breakfast time. I'll make pancakes when we get back to the inn. Just let me lock up here okay?" Pete and Artie watched me a moment before agreeing and walking away.

"Smooth Myka. Smooth." I sighed and helped Claudia cover the machine back up. Before I locked the gate, I stared at her section one last time before locking it and walking away. On the ride back to the inn neither of us spoke. Claudia just looked out the window and I concentrated on the road. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." I parked in my normal spot and we climbed out. "Not a word about this okay?" She gave me thumbs up as we walked in the door. "Alright, who wants pancakes?" Pete answered like a five year old as always and Artie grumbled a yes.

"Hey Mykes?" Pete walked up and closed the doors to the dining room. "Everyone's outside or upstairs so we can talk about the vibes I was getting from you earlier. What were they about?" I didn't look at him nor did I answer. "Myka, I'm worried about you. I know you love her but…"

"I used her time machine and saw her back before…when she was in the 1800's." It just came out. I bit my tongue afterwards when I saw the look on his face.

"But the machine was fried when…"

"Claud was able to fix it." The information sunk in and he leaned against the counter. "And I did something that…I don't know how to say it…"

"What happened? Whose body did you take over while you were there?" I didn't answer; I just looked at him sheepishly. "No…." He covered his mouth with his hand. "You took over her husband?" I gave a small nod. "Did y'all…" I nodded again; this time with a small smile and shrug. "That means you're her daughter's…."

"Yeah…I know." Pete looked away and tried to process it all. "Pete you can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out…" He looked over at me. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. He was my partner and we had each other's back.

XXX

Weeks later there was a break in at the warehouse. Though this time, it wasn't a person it was a swarm of nanites. They are, from what Claudia told us, little bugs that eat up technology and transmit information. We thought we knew who wanted information but we weren't sure. "Walter Sykes must want something we have." Artie looked at me questioningly. "He tried to kill Pete's mom and he seems to have something against warehouse agents."

Claudia looked at all the information Sykes wanted and was trying to download. "It looks like the one he wanted most was something called Atlas 66." Jane's demeanor changed. She told us we couldn't open the file; that the Regents already had a plan in place. I tried to get Pete to back me up on why we should open the file and find out what was inside but he shot me down. I could tell he was up to something though. Once Jane left Pete said he needed to go tag some stuff. Soon after, I followed him.

"Pete!" He turned around with a goofy grin on his face. "What was that about?"

"Trust me Mykes, arguing with my mother will get us nowhere." He was up to something.

"So what? You're just going to lay down and die?" He smiled and clicked a key fob.

"Welcome to the Pete cave." A door rose revealing a secret room. I will admit I was quite surprised. After I sat, Pete showed me his research on Walter Sykes and what he could be up to. I was quite impressed by all his research on the subject. Claudia showed up and told us who was on the other side of the bugs. She partly decrypted the file and said "it" was in Wyoming at a high school. Pete and I headed out before his mom was done with Kuson.

As we got to the school I took one floor and Pete took another. I looked in each classroom as I passed and stopped in one. "Pete," I tapped my earpiece, "I think I found what Sykes was looking for." My eyes fell on her. It was Helena. She was a…teacher? I walked in cautiously. "Helena." She stopped erasing the board and turned to me.

"Hello." I cringed; she had an American accent. "Are you looking for somebody?"

"Do the Regents know you're here?" Helena looked at me strangely.

"I think you're lost. The main office is right down the hall…"

"We don't have time for games. Some very dangerous people know that you're here."

"Uh…okay. There must be some mistake here. Let's just call school security and…"

"Freeze!" Pete ran in the door and scared Helena. She gasped and went under the desk. There was something off here. I didn't need a vibe to tell that. "Well that's new." He lowered the Tesla and looked under the desk.

"Why'd you do that? Are you trying to scare the woman?" Pete gave me a look. "There's something wrong. She's acting like she doesn't even know who I am." Pete and I leaned over to look at H.G.

"H-hello?"

"Hey." Pete waved lightly. She woman was scared to death. "At least we know what Sykes is after."

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" I reached back slowly and grabbed my badge.

"Secret Service." I showed her my badge. "We may be dealing with a case of identity theft. We just need to see your driver's license." She held it out and I took it.

"It's in my purse." I opened the drawer cautiously. I wasn't sure if it was a trap or not. Opening her wallet I saw the license.

"Pete…this says she's Emily Lake." I showed him the license and he took it. The woman in the picture was H.G. I'd recognize that look in her eyes anywhere. But the woman under the desk was definitely not H.G. or at least the H.G. I know. Once I coaxed Helena…or Emily out from under her desk, I got her to take Pete and I to her apartment.

"I'm not sure why the Secret Service needs to see my apartment." We walked through the door. "But here it is." The small apartment was lined with bookshelves and school papers waiting to be graded. "I'm not this Helena person…whoever that is."

"Look it's not that we don't believe you…it's just…we want to understand what's going on." She nodded simply. We heard something move in the kitchen and Pete reached for his Tesla.

"Oh Dickens." A small gray cat jumped down and Helena turned to pick him up.

"H.G. Wells is a cat lady?" Both of us were confused beyond words.

"Dickens is hungry; and scared. Just like his mommy." She soothed the cat by petting his fur. "I'm going to feed him." She turned to walk towards the kitchen. "Shoot me if you have to." The corner of my mouth twitched upwards. That was the snarky Helena I knew. I wasn't sure what was going on but Helena…my Helena was in there somewhere. We watched as she walked into the kitchen.

"Myka we don't have time for this. Sykes could be on his way here right now." I looked through her mail and everything said Emily Lake. I was missing something. There was a piece of the puzzle I didn't have. Then it hit me when I saw the pictures.

"Pete," I took down a photo. "She wasn't really there." I pointed to the mirror behind her. "She was photo shopped into these. They're all fakes. Someone must have created a new identity for her. Who does that sound like?"

"The Regents. Some sort of witness protection? We got all this from the Atlas file." That was it!

"The Atlas file. Atlas 66. H.G. Wells was born in Atlas house in 1866. I can't believe that I missed that. We need to get her safe before Sykes finds her."

"Let me go." Emily came out of the kitchen with a knife in front of her. Yeah, this was definitely NOT Helena. She was holding the sharp edge of the knife towards her not us. "I-I've got a knife."

"Let's not do that." She walked towards us slowly and Pete grabbed her wrists and turned her back towards him. She screamed and I just hung my head.

"Do you see?" I took the knife. "H.G. knows Kempo. If she wanted to hurt you you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood by now." I placed the knife on the table behind me.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…I just…"

"Wait." Pete looked towards the window. I knew that look; he was having a vibe. He walked towards the window and looked. "I've got a vibe. And it's a bad one." I kept Emily with me while Pete and whoever came in the door were fighting. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Pete met us in the parking garage and I just looked at him. This was bad.

"Pete." He turned to see Jinx holding a Tesla at us. "Where's Marcos?"

"Oh is that your new partner? Huh? That's the guy who just tried to kill me. Well I got some bad news for you pal…" A door closed and Marcos walked in. "What the hell?" He was alive.

"Is that H.G.?" Jinx nodded. "Well we're done." Jinx fired the Tesla at Pete and then me. We both fell to the ground unable to move. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Helena scream."


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: get plenty of tissues!

When I started to come to I heard my Farnsworth buzzing. I woke Pete up and answered it. It was Artie and he was pissed. We explained everything to him and he started to chew us out. I knew we'd get it worse later. After we got back to the warehouse Jane and Artie explained what the Regents did to H.G. They wanted to give her a normal life but also wanted the ability to keep her consciousness. Claudia had finished decoding the file and Jane showed us a video of when they used the Janus coin on H.G. and how it separated her mind from her body.

A tear ran down my cheek as I saw the light in my H.G.'s eyes leave and the dullness of Emily Lake appears. I whipped it away before anyone noticed. Jane told us we needed to get the coin and told us where to get it. They gave us a shopping list and sent us on our way. Claudia, Pete, and I went to a grocery store and collected the items on the list. Ironically, all of the items had an Egyptian connection. Something happened with the register and a man was brought to finish ringing us up. He had an Egyptian eye pin on his jacket and told us to follow him. The volt was in back and the man opened a lock box for us.

Claudia reset the orb and Helena appeared. I wished that she wasn't a hologram. If she was real I'd hug her. Though, seeing her and hearing her voice made me remember the night I spent with her…or her husband spent with her. I was glad we were in the refrigerated area because my cheeks started to burn. I looked down and I believe Helena noticed. "Is everything alright Myka?"

"Huh? What? Yes. I'm f-fine." Claudia looked at me with that look. She knew exactly what was going through my head. I filled Helena in on everything that happened. She was…shocked.

"Living with a cat…in Wyoming? So my body is out there teaching high school English?" She stood there with her arms crossed trying to let everything sink in.

"Your students love you." Helena looked at me. She knew something was off with me.

"But a cat?" She grumbled and shook her head. "But what does Sykes want with me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that…" Claudia looked from me to H.G. We kept on the back roads while we headed back to the warehouse.

"Hey Myka," I looked at Pete from the back seat. Claudia sat shotgun. "I have a thought. It's a way to save the warehouse but you're not going to like it."

"If it saves the warehouse then I like it already." He didn't say anything; he just drove off road. We drove a few yards and got out and walked a little more.

"We need to destroy the coin. I know you're going to take this personally but…"

"Pete, how could I not?" Claudia stepped back. "You're talking about killing a human being…."

"I'm talking about stopping Sykes right here and right now."

"She has one of the greatest minds in history and…it'd be like…burning down a library with a friend trapped inside!" My voice was starting to crack.

"I know but we're at war and unfortunately wars have casualties." Pete walked backwards towards a large rock.

"No. You're not doing it." Anger was starting to build in my stomach.

"So you're willing to live with the idea that Sykes may get what he wants?" I walked towards him.

"H.G. would never help him!" Pete and I continued to argue as Claudia went back to the car. "Pete, I'm not letting you kill her! I cannot, I will not destroy H.G. Wells. I love her!"

"Myka," I spun around. The look on her face told me she heard that last sentence. "May I offer an opinion?"

"No, because I know what you'll say. I refuse to let you kill yourself!"

"Myka, if you truly want to save the warehouse you must destroy the coin." Tears started to burn my eyes. "Destroy the coin and whatever Sykes wants from me will be destroyed with it." She took a few steps towards me. I shook my head slowly.

"No…." The word barely made it out of my throat. Helena's eyes met mine and she looked deep into them. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and she placed a hand on my cheek. I wanted to feel her warmth but it wasn't there. "You'd be gone. Dead." We just stood there. "The price is too high." Her holographic thumb rubbed my cheek.

"Destroy me and Emily Lake will be of no value to him. She will be safe. Let me live on through her. You know how much I love literature and she's an English teacher. We need to think rationally and not emotionally. And quickly before I remember that I'm not this noble." I sniffled. Helena said her goodbyes to each of us but saved me for last. "How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?"

"I wish I knew." We stared into each other's eyes again. "Helena…I need to tell you something…before it's too late."

"What is it Myka?" I looked down and started to cry again. The lump in my throat was large and it was getting hard to breath. When I looked back into her dark eyes I sobbed. "I used your time machine. Claudia fixed it and I used it to go back in time and see you. I wanted to see you in all your glory and I did. I was transported back to the 1800s. I took over…."

"My husband's body." I could feel eyes on us. Helena had a soft smile and cupped my cheek again. "I knew back then that there was something different about him that night. There was a passion in his eyes that I had never seen before until I met you. Thank you for giving me my Christina."

"I love you Helena…" She smiled with a nervous chuckle.

"I love you too Myka. The last thing I want to see is your eyes." Claudia turned the orb and Helena disappeared. She took the coin and handed it to Pete. I fell to my knees and started to cry in a ball. Claudia came to comfort me. She helped me to my feet as I tried to compose myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't watch this…" Claudia and I walked off as Pete placed the coin on a rock. "Not one move." I walked up with my gun drawn. "How'd you find us?"

"I traced the signal on Claudia's cell." Jinx and Marcos stood behind Pete. Marcos had an artifact that was controlling Pete's body.

"You traitor!" Claudia's voice cracked as she looked at Jinx.

"Move and Marcos is dead." Jinx chuckled and took a step towards the coin.

"He doesn't stay dead for long."

"Then I'll shoot you Steve." He looked down at me and shook his head.

"I don't think you will." My finger got tighter on the trigger.

"Just in case…" Marcos made Pete throw the rock he had at me. It hit me in the head and I went to the ground. In the chaos, Claudia grabbed the coin and ran into the woods. After I came to, Pete told me he heard two gun shots. We ran into the woods after Claudia screaming her name.

"Guys..shhhh." She had a smile on her face. "Are they gone?" Claudia filled us in on how the Regents burnt him. He was undercover and gave Claudia a clue on where he had H.G.'s body. He told us where an abandoned airplane hangar was and we sped there. All of us ran in with our Tesla guns ready to fire. The hangar was clear and Pete went to the upper level. A moment later, he walked down the stairs and had a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Go to the car." He could barely speak.

"Pete." Claudia lowered her gun. "What is it?"

"Please go to the car?" Claudia ran past him and up the stairs. Soon we heard a streaking scream and I ran after her. I was horrified when I saw Steve sitting in a chair; dead. I was numb; we all were numb. None of us knew how this could have happened. I walked back into the room after telling Artie what happened. Claudia was still knelt beside Steve.

"Claudia, we need you to hack into that computer. There might be information on it to tell us where Sykes is. We need to find him and stop him before anyone else…" The knot in my throat was getting larger and made it hard to speak.

"Myka…" I turned to Pete. "Steve is dead. How can you be all business as usual?"

"Because if I don't…I'm going to lose it. So I need you to help me." Pete walked over to Claudia and Steve and told her that he'd stay with him while she worked. She opened the laptop and tried to find something.

"They ran a fat boy on the memory. Fat boy little boy…they're like a hacker's nuclear bomb. They erase everything and makes it impossible to get information. This laptop is useless to us." She slammed the lid on the laptop and went back to Steve. "All of this was for nothing." Pete rubbed her back before walking over to me.

"Sykes needed H.G. for something. We need to find him and figure out what."

"We will. And when we do, we'll get payback." There was a building rage in Pete's eyes that I've never seen before. The death of Steve and kidnapping of H.G. was hard on all of us in different personal ways. Not only did we lose a friend and good agent, we were getting closer to losing another friend. Helena was put back together by now but she was in more danger now than ever. Sykes had her and wanted to use her for something. He had an arsenal of artifacts that could seriously hurt someone. As that thought crossed my mind a rage started to build inside me. I wasn't going to let him hurt the woman I love.

When we got back to the warehouse, Pete, Claudia, and I sat at a table covered in paperwork. When Artie walked in, Claudia said nothing to him; she just took her computer and moved away. "How'd they do it?"

"An injection. They made it look like a heart attack." We went through his personal stuff and he had a lighter on him. Claudia saw it and jumped up.

"He hated smoking. His father was a chain smoker." She grabbed the lighter and went back to her computer. "That's my boy." Claudia found an SD card in the bottom and plugged it into her computer. A video popped up and it was Jinx telling us that Sykes was heading to Hong Kong and that there was something off with Marcos. Jinx said he always gets a weird look in his eyes when Sykes takes out a wooden box. It must be an artifact.

"Agent Jinx may have just led us to Sykes' endgame. He must have found something we thought was long buried and gone. Sykes must have found the ancient Regents Sanctum." Mixed feelings filled the room as Jane walked in.

As Pete and I flew to Hong Kong we realized Sykes had a good head start on us. He knew where the sanctum was and we didn't. One thing we couldn't figure out was what did he want with H.G. Warehouse 7 which was when the sanctum was build outdated H.G. by at least a hundred years. As Artie and I looked at maps back and forth we found out where the sanctum was located. The town at least.

Pete and I entered a Chinese food joint we were puzzled. He was getting vibes about this place but didn't know why. We saw a sign and it dawned on us that the sanctum must be underground. We went down the stairs and into the basement. I looked around and got a slight peaceful feeling when I found Helena's locket. "Pete, look at this." The flashed his light against the necklace. "I'm guessing Sykes and H.G. don't wear the same locket. She must have left this for me to find because she knew I'd come after her.

Neither of us could figure out where the opening to the sanctum was until I saw a scraping along the floor. We looked at the wall and then saw an Egyptian eye. I pressed the eye with my thumb and the door opened to reveal a long passageway. As Pete and I walked down the hallway, guns drawn, we heard Sykes speaking. When we got closer, we could see H.G. holding a gun to Tyler's head and off to the corner a bunch of skeletons with their skulls cracked open. I was glad to see H.G. again but I could see that an artifact was being used on her. Tyler made a move on the chess board and it must have been wrong because an axe fell and sliced his skull open.

"Lattimer and Bering come one down. It's time for round two." We came around the corner with our guns drawn and he made Helena shoot at me. Thank God she was a better fighter then shooter.

"Myka! Are you okay? I-I didn't do that." She felt horrible for shooting at me; I could see it in her eyes.

"I know. You're being controlled by the riding crop." Sykes told us to drop our guns or he would make Helena shoot again. We did as he said and Pete moved Tyler's body. He explained that this wasn't a torture device; that it was actually a key to unlocking the sanctum. You had three moves to unlock it or you die.

"It was created by a man named Kataranga. He was the Claudia of warehouse 12." There was softness in Helena's eyes as she spoke of this man.

"He was your teacher." She smiled slightly.

"Such a smart girl. Yes he was. He loved puzzles. He taught me a lot but never how to open this lock."

"Maybe I used the wrong incentive." Sykes bent the crop and made Helena push me into the chair. The chair moved and locked me in. "Maybe you can think clearly and figure it out when someone you care about is in the chair." Helena had a gun to my head and I knew I was three moves from death. I knew how to play chess but not how to win in three moves.


	6. Chapter 6

Helena talked through what she did with Tyler and chose a move she didn't do with him. "Move the King's knight to E6." I took a shaky breath and moved the piece. The table made its move and checked me. I heard the axe move once and closed my eyes. Two more wrong moves and I'm dead. I trusted Helena with my life but this time I was scared. "Queen's Bishop to H4." Once again, the board checked me and the axe moved. My heart was pounding by now and I was close to tears. I just got back to the woman I loved and now I was about to die. "I don't know what else to do!" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Myka...I'm sorry."

"Helena…" I felt tears start to burn my eyes and roll down my cheek. "Listen to me. I am not going to die here today. You are going to take a breath and save my life." As I looked into her eyes there was something there; she was remembering something.

"Change the rules. Myka, change the rules. D3 to E8. I know that's against the game but you have to change the rules when they don't agree with you." There was something lighter about her voice. There was an assurance in it that this was indeed the right thing to do. I took one final look into her eyes saying I love you as I moved the piece. "Check mate." We heard gears move and the lock around my neck open. I jumped out of the seat as quick as possible. I wanted to hug her but she was still under Sykes' control.

The room started to shake and a strange portal opened against the wall. Sykes made Pete shoot Helena and I with the Tesla as he and Pete went through the portal. By the time we could get to our feet, the portal started to close. "They must have shut it down from the other side." I looked over to Helena and wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her tightly and she did the same. "Myka…" She let out a sigh of relief and we loosened our grips. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"You too. Especially when you're back in your body." I didn't take my hands off her but acted before I knew what I was doing. I laced my fingers in her long hair and brought her towards me to lay a hard kiss on her lips. Helena was shocked at first but kissed back a moment later. "I thought I would never see you again…" I let my forehead rest against hers.

"Same here." She kissed me again and leaned herself against the wall. Each kiss became more passionate. Our hands roamed each other's bodies and I moaned as her hands went under my shirt. Our tongued danced as her fingertips played over my bare skin. I wanted this woman badly. As I tugged at her jacket, she pulled it off the rest of the way. Helena threw it on the chair and walked us towards the table. Articles of clothing littered the floor as we craved each other's skin. Little moans escaped me as Helena left her marks on my neck and collarbones. "Myka…may I…"

"Please…"

XXX

"Myka, I'm sorry." I frowned as I helped Helena gather her clothes.

"For what?" As I finished getting dressed Helena took a seat in the chair picking up all the chess pieces. I knelt down and got the ones from the floor.

"You should've destroyed the coin when you first got it. Then I wouldn't have caused all of this." I bit my tongue but it did nothing.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." I set the pieces on the table one by one.

"Doing what?"

"You're not the bad guy okay? I believed in you and I was right. So get off your cross and help me figure out how to open that portal." Helena smiled and shook her head. It was good seeing her smile again.

"Righty ho then. Just like old times. Wells and Bering, solving puzzles saving the day." I picked up the last piece and placed it on the table.

"Bering and Wells." I shot her a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"We do need to talk though. About why you used my time machine and what happened. I know you love me Myka. I've know that for a long time now." I froze as I knelt beside the table. Helena looked down at me with those soft dark eyes. I bit my lip and looked at the floor. "Did you even think about what could've happened?" Her voice wasn't mad.

"No…I just…I wanted to see you again. You were gone and it tore me up inside. I re-read your books over and over again. Nothing was helping me and then I found out that Claudia fixed your machine and I made a split second decision."

"Myka," her voice was soft and loving, "look at me." Slowly, I tilted my head to look at her. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me my daughter. My husband and I had been trying for years and all attempts had failed. Until that night you entered my life. As I said, there was a passion in his eyes that night that I never saw again until I met you. Myka, you always saw the best in me and made me want to be a better person." She paused. "Besides that little emotional breakdown I had with the trident." I chuckled at the look on her face. "But you were there to stop me. And you still, for some reason that escapes me, love me. And I do love you as well."

"We'll figure this out. Together." We opened the portal to get back into the warehouse and got there in time to Tesla Sykes. He must have the bracelet again because he was on his feet. Artie knew it was us and told us to run after him.

"Myka!" When I turned back, Helena was being wrapped in rope. "Rope from the Mary Celest." I tried to get close but was roped in with her. "Myka no." We were both surrounded by the rope and tied together. Both of us tried to get free but the ropes just got tighter. "If you pull at them they only get tighter.

"Will you ever learn to not play with these things?" Artie gooed the ropes and they fell. Both Helena and I coughed and tried to refill out lungs. "Let's go." We followed Artie towards the portal.

"What took you guys so long?" We ran up to Pete and the portal was closed.

"I don't know. I guess we're lazy. Where's Sykes?" I still hadn't caught my breath from being strangled by the rope.

"Dead and the portal is caput. Jane has a 15 hour plane ride ahead of her. But otherwise, she's okay." Pete's eyes fell on Helena and they looked…different. When he walked up to her without a word I was scared at what he'd do. Pete shocked us all when he just wrapped Helena in a hug. "Thank you."

"Any time." Helena hugged him back but awkwardly. Pete let her ago when his Farnsworth rang.

"Hey Claud how are things over there?"

"We're okay and Marcos is dead." Her voice was flat.

"That means it's over right?" Artie looked around and the warning lights were still on. He typed on one of the nearby computers and saw that the shield was still surrounding the warehouse. Pete gave Artie his Farnsworth and Claudia gave hers to Mrs. Fredrick.

"How long should the barrier stay up after the threat is gone?"

"It should dissipate immediately." This was bad. We started to go back to where the bracelet was and found his wheelchair.

"He was planning to leave it behind. He said he'd try to kill us all but he never tried." Artie flipped the seat over and revealed a ticking bomb. Helena looked over my shoulder.

"I know that writing. It's from the House of Commons in London." The blood drained from Artie's face as he explained where the bomb came from and how bad it was. If we couldn't stop this bomb we were all dead. We took the bomb to the quarantine area and Artie set it down on the table.

"So why is the barrier keeping the bomb in if it's there to protect the warehouse?" Artie tried to open the case that the bomb was in and Pete brought over a vat of goo.

"It was initiated first and since the threat isn't gone then it stays up." He dropped the bomb into the goo and it hissed and crackled. The goo didn't help and Artie explained that yes the barrier is used to protect the warehouse but now it's shifted. Now, it's there to protect the world from an artifact. The fact that we're still in here is just collateral damage.

"There's less than two minutes left before that goes off…we need to figure something out." We were so desperate that I let Pete take fire to try and destroy it. Alas, that didn't even do any damage whatsoever. When we realized that there was no way to stop this, the pit of my stomach dropped. "Well, we did say we'd always go out together."

"We did." Pete took off his glasses and set them on the table.

"Not me. I thought I'd out live both of you idiots." I rolled my eyes at Artie's statement. He was slightly serious about that.

"And here we go." Electricity sparked above our heads and created a dome around us. I looked towards Helena and she stood there with two wires in her hands.

"Helena…what are you doing?" I moved as close as I could to the barrier and placed a hand on it. "What is this?"

"Sorry." She tossed the wires down. "It's the only way I could think of to save you."

"What have you done?" I felt a lump start to form in my throat again. I knew exactly what she had done.

"There was no other way. An anomaly in the system allowed me to form a small part of the barrier to that spot on the floor. I just hope it lasts." She took off her gloves and smiled at me. "You should be safe now." It was her nervous smile. I could tell she was trying to stay strong for both of us.

"But you're…you're out there." Helena walked towards me and placed her hand over mine.

"It had to be initiated from outside the barrier." Whatever Pete and Artie said started to drown itself out in my mind. "I love you Myka. I always have and always will. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. Be brave my love."

"I love you too…" My voice cracked and faded. I never took my eyes off of her. Helena took a few steps away and paused.

"I smell apples." The last thing I saw before the bomb exploded was Helena smiling at me. As flames encircled us I just bowed my head and fell to my knees. I couldn't watch my home and the woman I love burn around me.


End file.
